Espejo
by Male Ryuko- Eren Jeager
Summary: Resumen: Eh aquí lo que sucedió realmente entre el final del episodio 20 y el comienzo del 21 cuando ragyo forzó a ryuko para que vistiera a junketsu, pero para que junketsu pudiese dominar completamente a ryuko el debía obtener algo de ella… su virginidad ¿Cómo conseguirla? Pues el mismo ryuko (varón) la obtendría.


**ESPEJO**

**Disclaimer:**

**No me pertenece nada de Kill La Kill, todos los personajes son propiedad de estudio TRIGGER y de el anime mismo.**

**Notas del autor:**

**El fic se desarrolla entre el capitulo 20 y el capitulo 21, se trata de lo sucedido en el interior de la mente de ryuko siendo forzada por junketsu. Clasificación M por obvias razones… Ryuko X Ryuko (varón). La idea me vino por una imagen de ryuko x ryuko que mire en Facebook… pues a leer.**

**Ragyo: **entrégale tu corazón a junketsu ryuko.

**Ryuko**: d-déjame

En ese momento ryuko fue emboscada por nui y ragyo, mientras ryuko peleaba contra nui la modista tomo puntadas con hilos de biofibra y comenzó a atarla. Ragyo apareció entre lo mas alto y puso a junketsu frente a ryuko, junketsu empezó entonces a añadirse a la piel de ryuko… mas bien a fusionarse con ella.

**Ryuko**: ¡D-DÉJAME!

En ese instante ryuko parecía estar en un vacio… sola… sin embargo algo no andaba bien… una extraña figura apareció frente a ella era el junketsu mismo y sus ojos estaban fijos en ryuko.

**Junketsu**: hora de tomar tu cuerpo ryuko.

**Ryuko**: maldito… no me jodas, solo eres un pedazo de tela barata. *bufa mostrando sus dientes con furia*

**Junketsu**: tu cuerpo… será mío y tu misma me lo entregaras jajaja. *ríe siniestramente y desaparece*

**Ryuko**: idiota… hora de salir de aquí y de matar a ese par de perras.

**Ryuko** **varón**: no lo creo, primero debes entregar algo… ryuko.

Sorprendida ryuko miro detrás de ella y estaba un chico… pero no un chico cualquiera… era ryuko pero en versión masculina… portaba a junketsu… y el tenia una mirada sádica, sus ojos rojos y tenia un color azulado en la parte de atrás de su cabello.

**Ryuko**: ¿q-quien eres?

**Ryuko** **varón**: oh… ¿no me conoces?… soy tú… en realidad tu otro yo varonil.

**Ryuko**: no me jodas… esto se esta poniendo cada vez mas raro. *lo golpea en la cara*

Ryuko le dio tremendo puñetazo duro en la cara a su contraparte, producto del golpe la sangre salpico el extraño suelo, pero el chico no se inmuto solo sonrió y retorció la mano de ryuko para finalmente dejarla arrodillada en el suelo.

**Ryuko** **varón**: buen golpe guapa… justo como esperaba, pero tendré que atarte. *retuerce la mano de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: déjame… ¿que clase de porquería es esta?

El chico tomo un hilo de biofibra y ato las manos de ryuko y la dejo arrodillada en el suelo, ella estaba mas que cabreada y trataba de librase, sin embargo eso era imposible.

**Ryuko** **varón**: no seas ruda… si cooperas esto será fácil. *se arrodilla y toma a ryuko por la barbilla*

**Ryuko**: he, no me hagas reír y según tu ¿en que coño tengo que cooperar? *mirada llena de furia y retadora*

**Ryuko** **varón**: junketsu es castidad, así que para poder usarlo necesita tomar exactamente eso… castidad… en realidad tu castidad. *acaricia su barbilla*

**Ryuko**: ¿QUE? CARBÓN HIJO DE PUTA… NO ME SALGAS CON ESAS ESTUPIDECES, ¡TE MATARE!

**Ryuko** **varón**: he, eso… tu rabia y fiereza solo te hace más atractiva y deseable. *jala a ryuko por la barbilla*

**Ryuko**: ¡o-oe déjame pervertido!

El chico beso a ryuko de manera repentina y algo ruda, le metió de un solo golpe la lengua a ryuko, lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera ante eso, el chico solo movía y chocaba su lengua con ryuko y mordía sus labios… después de unos segundos se separo de ella con un hilo de saliva aparte de dejar con un sonrojo a ryuko.

**Ryuko** varón: nada mal… tienes técnica. *acaricia sus labios mientras la observa*

**Ryuko**: h-hijo de… maldito… degenerado. *sonrojada y respirando agitadamente*

**Ryuko** **varón**: oh, ¿degenerado yo? Jajaja, aparte de linda y ruda eres cómica *se levanta y se pone de brazos cruzados* ¿entonces porque tienes tu cara roja eh?

**Ryuko**: ¿y porque puta crees maldito? ¡Me besaste de repente y casi me dejas sin respirar! *grita mientras lo mira con odio*

**Ryuko** **varón**: lamento no haberte previsto jajaja como sea hora de obtener lo que junketsu necesita. *se tira sobre ryuko*

**Ryuko**: ¡o-oe! *se sonroja*

El chico se tiro sobre ryuko y desgarro su sabana, ryuko tenia sus manos hacia atrás y estaba indefensa, el chico del mechón rojo solo sonó sus dedos y el uniforme que tenia puesto desapareció dejándolo desnudo enfrente de ella.

**Ryuko** **varón**: se exactamente que hacer… primero juguemos con estos lindos pechos ryuko… ¿te parece? *manosea los pechos de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: *sonrojada por enojo y excitación* "hijo de puta… no los pechos no… mierda"

El chico de ojos azules pellizco los pezones de ryuko, los manoseaba perfectamente estrujándolos y apretándolos, provocando que la cara de ryuko se pusiera roja y también hacia que ella soltara un gemido ahogado… ryuko no estaba de acuerdo pero… le gustaba.

**Ryuko**: A-AH… *gemido ahogado* "mierda… es bueno"

**Ryuko** **varón**: jum que suaves y hermoso… y puedo notar que ya estas haciendo ciertos sonidos *sigue jugando con los pechos de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: n-no seas imbécil… no me haces ni cosquillas… *respiración agitada*

**Ryuko** **varón**: oh… entonces creo que debo pasar al siguiente nivel… seguro y sientes algo jajaja. *sonrisa sádica*

El chico se inclino mas y puso su boca sobre los pechos de ryuko, con su lengua lamia en circos los pezones de ryuko, daba mordiscos y succionaba, los pechos de ryuko ya estaban duros pero eso provoco que se pusieran mas duros … casi como rocas. Ryuko seguía oponiendo resistencia pero ante las lamidas de su contraparte ella respiraba agitadamente, su cara roja y saliva salía de ella producto del placer.

**Ryuko**: "m-me gusta… joder me esta gustando" s-si

**Ryuko** varón: finalmente lo admites eh putita *deja de lamer*

**Ryuko**: ¿c-como me dijiste?

**Ryuko** **varón**: olvidalo… creo que… oh mira nada más… esta mojada. *le abre las piernas*

La contraparte de ryuko paso su mano sobre las piernas de ryuko y le abrió las piernas, solo para toparse que tenia la vagina mojada, cuando se percato de eso dejo de lamer los pechos de ryuko, al terminar estos estaban muy rojos y duros. El chico procedió a ponerse sobre ryuko mostrando su miembro erecto y duro, ryuko quedo en shock… no solo por que iba a ser cogida por… ella misma… sino que iban a arrebatarle su virginidad.

**Ryuko** **varón**: creo que ya sabes lo que viene ¿eh ryuko?

**Ryuko**: n-no te atrevas a metérmela… ¡hablo jodidamente enserió! *cierra las piernas*

**Ryuko** **varón**: ¿miedo? *suelta una sonrisa burlona*

**Ryuko**: ¡si claro!

El chico cambio entonces de parecer y tomo a ryuko para acomodarla y dejarla tendida boca abajo, exponiendo su vagina y su trasero…. El definitivamente planeaba algo.

**Ryuko**: ¡HEY!

**Ryuko** **varón**: ¡shhh! Ahora solo relaja ese lindo culo *frota su verga en el trasero de ryuko*

**Ryuko**: "ummm… que…grueso… se siente bien…" ¡e-espera! ¡Ryuko joder espera!

**Ryuko** **varón**: haz dicho mi nombre jajaja o debería decir ¿nuestro nombre? Jajaja como sea ahora relájate y… *mete de un solo golpe su verga hasta el fondo* ¡ADENTRO!

**Ryuko**: IGHHHH AH… SI… ¡JODER! *se pone tiesa y se encorva de placer*

La contraparte de ryuko metió su miembro dentro de ella, la dejo adolorida por un momento pero después que el rayo de dolor se fue ryuko empezó a sentir placer.

**Ryuko** **varón**: mierda… esta caliente adentro… ryuko me la estas jalando y apretando duro. *aprieta sus dientes*

**Ryuko**: AGH… es… me… duele… pero… *se babea por el placer*

Ryuko empezó a bombear de manera fuerte y a cierto ritmo sobre la chica, su verga ardía dentro y estaba siendo apretada de manera increíble, pero el chico no se detuvo y ebrio de placer siguió bombeando mas rápidamente sobre ryuko, de manera que golpeaban sus cuerpos y este sonido encendía mas a ryuko quien finalmente estaba pidiendo mas… ella ya era presa de el placer… tal y como junketsu quería.

**Ryuko** **varón**: mierda ryuko… si sigues así… si no aflojas yo… voy ah… *aprieta más sus dientes y toma a ryuko por los brazos*

**Ryuko**: TU SIGUE CARBÓN…. AH… AH… JODER… SI… *gime y grita de placer*

**Ryuko** **varón**: ¡me corro carajo! *se inclina sobre ryuko con una embestida final*

**Ryuko**: ¡FUAAAAA…IGHH…S-SI! *grita de placer*

El joven saco su verga del trasero de ryuko, estaba roja por el calor y presión, después semen empezó a brotar del trasero de ryuko mientras ella exhalaba y jadeaba boca abajo.

**Ryuko** **varón**: genial… no estuvo mal para el primer asalto… *le da una nalgada mientras jadea*

**Ryuko**: me d-duele… el culo. *sonrojada y jadeando*

**Ryuko** **varón**: *ríe un poco* creo que ya estas suficientemente sumisa. *corta la biofibra de las manos de ryuko*

Ryuko se incorporo y solo acaricio sus manos, pero luego puso su mano en su vagina y se empezó a tocar, había muchos jugos saliendo de ella.

**Ryuko** **varón**: *se tira sobre ella y le sostiene las manos* mira nada más… que puta mas caliente… bien si quieres verga entonces te la daré.

**Ryuko**: *sonrojada* y-yo… y-yo

**Ryuko** varón: *la besa*

El chico beso de nuevo a ryuko y libero las manos de ryuko, sorpresivamente ella en vez de huir o intentar algo solo arropo al chico con sus brazos y correspondió al beso, el chico con su mano acomodo su verga en la entrada a la vagina de ryuko… froto su cabeza un poco provocando que ryuko se excitara.

**Ryuko** **varón**: dime… ¿te gusta lo que sientes gracias al ser vestida por junketsu?

**Ryuko**: s-si… métemela ya carbón…. Ryuko métemela… *lo mira con lujuria*

Y así lo hizo… ryuko metió de nuevo su miembro de manera dura y directa dentro de la vagina de la chica, ella solo dio un grito de placer enorme, y con sus piernas atrapo a ryuko para que la penetrara mas fuerte.

**Ryuko**: ¡DUELE!... AH… ¡DUELE! *grita por el dolor y placer*

**Ryuko** **varón**: aguanta… un poco mas… pronto estarás lista para junketsu *embiste a ryuko*

El joven embestía y empujaba mas… hasta que ¡PUM! El rompió algo… así es… rompió la virginidad de ryuko… sangre salió de la vagina de ryuko en medio de las embestidas.

**Ryuko**: AH… HIJO DE PUTA AHHH. *abre mas los ojos por el dolor*

**Ryuko** **varón**: ¡SUBARASHI! Así ryuko… así…

Ambos mechones de los jóvenes empezaron a brillar intensamente, varios hilos de biofibra empezaron a añadirse al cuerpo de ryuko mientras aun era follada. Ryuko siguió embistiendo más y mas, acelero el ritmo, con sus manos agarraba a la chica por los pechos y los estrujaba salvajemente.

**Ryuko** **varón**: ryuko… entrégate a junketsu… ah si… *sigue embistiendo*

**Ryuko**: ah… si… esto… es tan… placentero… más…. Quiero mas… me entregare a… ¡junketsu!

**Ryuko** **varón**: r-ryuko… me corro.

**Ryuko**: adentro… ¡adentro! *sonríe presa del placer*

El chico finalmente acabo dentro de ryuko con un choro de semen que inundo su cavidad increíblemente, la presión fue tal que tuvo que sacar su miembro y el resto cayo sobre los pechos y cara de ryuko.

**Ryuko** **varón**: genial… *jadea* ahora la unión esta finalizada *besa a ryuko*

**Ryuko**: maravilloso… *su mechón brilla*

**Junketsu**: ¡dame tu cuerpo! *gruñendo*

**Ryuko**: m-mi cuerpo es tuyo… ¡junketsu! *se deja envolver por el uniforme*

**LUEGO**

Después de lo sucedido ryuko estaba en una cama con ragyo y nui… parecía una especie de orgia que duro solo unos momentos, la biofibra envolvía a ryuko.

**Ragyo**: entonces ryuko ¿sabes para que existen los humanos?

**Ryuko**: ¡los humanos existen para la ropa!

**Nui**: vamos ryuko chan… enséñame la prenda definitiva.

**Ryuko**: *activa los clips de junketsu* DOMINACION HUMANO PRENDA JUNKETSU

Ryuko quedo entonces fusionada con junketsu en un traje sumamente distinto y nuevo, acto seguido hooumaru apareció para reportar que satsuki había escapado.

**Ryuko**: ¿satsuki?

**Ragyo**: ah si… tu hermana, ya sabes que hacer.

**Ryuko**: entendido.

**Ryuko** varón: "hey guapa que te parece si le enseñamos algo a esa perra de nui" *voz en su cabeza*

**Ryuko**: "¿he, por que no?" *toma a nui por el cuello*

**Nui**: eh ¿otra vez con lo de vengar a tu padre? Que acaso eso no te…

Ryuko entonces le interrumpió para plantarle menudo beso descarado a la gran modista y de paso metió su lengua en ella, para finalmente empujarla violentamente para después mirarla con ojos sádicos y pervertidos.

**Ryuko**: ¿te saque los colores eh?

Y así ryuko partió hacia la gran desnuda para luchar contra satsuki, sin embargo gracias a la ayuda de senketsu y de mako pudieron liberarla del dominio de junketsu… pero lo sucedido anteriormente nadie más que ryuko lo sabría.

**_Espejo_**

**_Fin_**

**BUENOOO ASÍ TERMINA XD ES UN FIC POCO COMÚN ASÍ QUE A VER COMO QUEDA, SI GUSTO DEJA TU REVIEW… Y SI NO GUSTO PUES NO LO DEJES, COMO EH DICHO SIEMPRE NO HAY QUE SER OFENSIVO NI GROSERO OK PUES ADIOOOSSS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
